


So... Did it Hurt?

by wreckithan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I think this is crack?, JUST RLLY CUTE I THINK, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Mentions of bruises/wounds/blood, Nothing really bad or gory tho!, Who knows which one it is idk, Will probably give you secondhand embarrasment, ok I'm done, to me at least, unbeta'd af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckithan/pseuds/wreckithan
Summary: Lee Not-the-biggest-fan-of-heights Minho climbs a tree (that looked very sturdy, in his defence) to rescue a cat, and an unsuspecting Han Jisung was walking under said tree right when gravity decided it didn't like Minho (or it liked him too much?)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	So... Did it Hurt?

This was a bad idea. Minho knew this was a bad idea from when he started its execution a few minutes ago. But what was he to do? The little boy was crying his poor heart out, the skin around his eyes red and raw from rubbing at them with the sleeves of his jacket. And damn his not-so-frozen heart, that was how Minho, who was NOT the biggest fan of heights, found himself standing on what felt like a particularly rickety branch of an otherwise sturdy looking tree in some random person's backyard, hugging the trunk for life with one hand while reaching for the tiny, mewling calico that was stuck on another branch a little ways above his head with the other. 

Just a little more…

He went onto his tippy toes, hand finally making contact with the branch the kitty was on, and gently clicked his tongue, trying to coax the cat to come his way, while doing his very best to not notice how high up he was which, in reality, was probably like ten-ish feet, but seemed like so much more to his fear addled brain. After an eternity filled moment, the cat finally slunk towards his hand, and Minho let out a hiss of triumph as he curled his fingers around the calico’s torso, bringing them close to his chest. Taking a deep breath, he slowly clambered down a couple branches, but apparently, the kitten had had enough of his awkward climbing skills, and jumped from his hand, giving Minho a heart attack, but landing gracefully on the ground only to be scooped up immediately by the boy, who profusely thanked Minho through his (now, relieved) tears before scampering away down the quiet residential street.

Heaving a sigh, Minho decided to take a moment to gather his wits, but before he could continue his awkward trek down the tree, the shrill ringing of his phone pierced through the otherwise quiet evening, giving him yet another heart attack. Gripping the branch above him firmly, he quickly fishes his phone out, sparing the screen a glance before quickly answering, cutting off his obnoxious ringtone. “Changbin, when I get down from this goddamn tree I am going to fuckin’ murder you.”

“You were supposed to be here half an hou- Wait, did you say tree? Minho what the fuck?” Changbin’s tinny voice through his phone’s speaker sounded incredulous.

“I’ll be right there.” Minho grimaced as he looked down, inching towards the base of the branch while the thought that answering the phone when he was a) on a tree and b) scared of heights, was probably not the best idea either crossing his mind. “Just… let me get dow-”

Cre-creeeaaak

“Minho?”

C-creee-CRACK!

Minho’s only reply was a strangled, high-pitched yell as the branch broke and he plummeted down to what felt like his doom.

****

Han Jisung is currently on his way to the studio from his last class of the day. He turns the corner onto a peaceful street, walking towards the third house on the left, which had been unoccupied for quite some time now. He’s been cutting through that backyard ever since he found out he has to walk ten minutes less to reach the studio if he went that way. He’s had a pretty good day today, compared to the last few. His last final got over yesterday, and there were no more exams dangling over his head like a sword poised to fall in the near future. He was pretty sure he’d done well in the Music History assignment he’d turned in today, and he’d finally, FINALLY broken through the writer’s block in his head and managed to write the lyrics for the new song they were working on, and he couldn’t wait to get to the studio and show it to Chan and to put it together with the music and see how it sounded.

He’s happy and excited, and just minding his own business, walking underneath the huge maple that’s probably been in that yard since before Jisung was born, bobbing his head along to the music coming through his earphones. So when, one minute, he’s upright and walking, and the next, he’s on the ground, pain radiating throughout his body, unable to breathe because of a weight pressing his face to the ground and a pointy something, scratch that, two pointy somethings (his foggy brain supplies him with ‘Elbows? Knees maybe?’) digging into his back, his reaction is more along the lines of hysterical ‘what the fuck’s followed by pained groans, and understandably so.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorr- I’m so so sorry!” 

It takes a while for thoughts to pierce through the cloud of pain in Jisung’s head and for him to realise that the voice belongs to the lump on top of him, the lump that has thankfully started to scramble off his back. Once the extra weight was gone from on top of him, Jisung slowly rolls onto his back, alternating between groaning in pain and coughing up dirt. A few blades of grass. Maybe even a small bug or two. That’s it. He spoke too soon, He should've expected the universe to hurl a curve ball at him after a few calm moments.

Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to will the dizziness and nausea away, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before letting out an eloquent “Huh?” as he starts attempting to sit up. Two warm hands grasp his and gently pull him into an upright position, letting go once he’s sitting. The voice is still apologising profusely.

“I didn’t mean to fall on you, I swear! This little boy’s cat was stuck on the tree and he looked so sad and his eyes were red and I thought about how I would’ve felt at that age if one of my cats were stuck but I don’t like-”

“Oh wow, just like one of those rom-com heroes, aren’t you? I really can’t decide if this is a meet-cute or a meet ugly though.” Jisung jokes, waiting for the world to slow down in its spinning before slowly blinking his eyes open, but keeping his head down as he took inventory of the scratches on his palm, the pain in his lower back where the other boy’s elbows had dug in, and a sharp throb somewhere near his left eyebrow.

“-heights but I also couldn’t just leave the boy like that and then my stupid friend called- wait, what?” Minho paused his babbling long enough to glance at the boy on the ground, confused, but his expression quickly turns to one of alarm, and he squats down next to Jisung.

“Oh shit, you’re bleeding.” 

Jisung gingerly probes the area above his eyebrow and immediately feels warm liquid, bringing his hand back down to blink sluggishly at the sight of his own blood on his fingers. Welp. He is officially done with today. He suddenly feels soft fabric being gently pressed against his wound and is about to open his mouth to protest when a hand comes up to hold his chin, keeping him from moving so the other can apply better pressure onto his wound. Jisung finally looks up, and inhales sharply, because through his blurred vision, he sees the most beautiful pair of warm, brown eyes looking down at him, framed by the thickest lashes Jisung has ever seen, and eyebrows furrowed in concern. The sun was hitting the boy’s orange hair that was sticking out in a million different directions, intersped with small twigs and leaves, reminding Jisung, in his hazy state, of a forest on fire, beautiful in its destruction. He made a note to write a song about it, If he remembered this moment afterwards. As close as they were, Jisung could see a beauty spot on the other boy’s beautifully sharp nose, and a smidge of dirt right next to it. 

“Hello.” Jisung blinks up at the boy, a dreamy smile on his face. “You’re cute. So this must be a meet-cute.” He giggles. “Also, you have dirt on your nose.” He giggles, before his eyes light up with a thought. “Wait, are you Ron Weasley? Does that make me Hermione?”

...

“Fuck, I broke you, didn’t I. Goddamnit.”

****

Minho was very grateful for the little boy’s mom, who apparently, lived right next door, and had kindly agreed to drive them to the ER, which was surprisingly, but also very fortunately, quiet, with only a total of five occupied beds.

One has a little girl with a cast on her leg, hugging her teddy bear with wide eyes as her father spoke to her in soothing tones. 

One has an old man, snoring away to glory as a cardiac monitor beeped steadily next to his bed.

One has Jisung, who’s there for about six hundred and fifty four bruises, with a few small scrapes thrown in for variety, and a large, but thankfully shallow cut on his brow bone.

Another has a middle aged woman lying on her front with her eyes closed, wires running from a machine to her shoulder, with an ice pack placed on top.

The last bed has Minho, who’s there for a few small cuts and scrapes. Oh, and the utter mortification he experienced, mind, body and soul.

Minho and Jisung are situated on either ends on the ER, putting as much distance between them as possible.

****

“Okay, just one last time, so I can wrap my head around it.” Hyunjin pleads, leaning back in his seat and looking at Jisung with a mischievous glint in his eye, after the nurse left with the necessary paperwork filled out. “You were just cutting through that backyard, on your way to the studio. Just minding your own business, yes?”

“Yes.” Jisung sighed miserably, looking straight ahead at the off-white curtain drawn around them and refusing to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin is a great friend. Jisung's best friend, actually. But more often than not, Jisung really had to tamp down his urge to slap him upside the head. And if his whole body didn't feel like one giant bruise, he was sure he would've done just that, for the sheer number of times Hyunjin made him run through the incident.

“And then a guy just… Fell from the goddamn sky and body slammed you to the ground? After which you proceeded to tell him that he’s cute. And that he has dirt on his nose.” Hyunjin didn’t even try to hide his growing grin. “And to top it all off, you asked him if he was Ron Weasley?”

“He didn’t fall from the sky, oh my god Hyunjinnie.” Jisung groans, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, shooting a glare at his idiot best friend around the ice pack he was currently clutching to his forehead. “He fell out of a tree. I was passing under said tree and all of a sudden-” Jisung smacks his free hand on his thigh to indicate the impact. “I was on the ground and there was dirt in my- Hwang Hyunjin, I swear to god, stop laughing! This is not funny I literally have a million aches and bruises and a-”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hyunjin cuts him off, attempting to control his laughter. Sighing, Jisung settles back deeper into the cushion behind him, tossing the ice pack onto the table next to the bed, and it’s silent for a while, with the exception of muffled spurts of laughter coming from the boy next to him. Jisung thinks back to his hazy memories of the boy's face. His catlike eyes, the colour of melted chocolate. The sharp slope of his nose, with that little beauty spot. The slightly upturned top lip with a perfect cupid’s bow. The orange hair, like a halo of golden flames… Maybe his memories weren’t so hazy after all. He wonders whether the boy goes to their university, but is rudely brought out of his reverie when Hyunjin decides to pipe up again. “He literally fell into your arms. Like a blessing. Like a gift from the Heavens above.” Hyunjin dissolves into laughter towards the end of his sentence, head thrown back, smacking the handles of the chair he’s sitting in.

Groaning loudly, Jisung tries to sink further into the bed, wanting nothing more than for it to swallow him whole, just to escape the incessant teasing of the boy next to him.

Struggling to hold in his laughter, Hyunjin suddenly straightens in his chair as something dawns over him. “Ji. Ji, Ji. You know there’s a pick-up line for this.” He says, trying to keep a straight face.

Jisung wrinkles his whole face in disgust, only to relax it again immediately cause OUCH that hurts. “Jinnie, no, c’mon man. You know that’s lame, dude-”

“Ji.” Hyunjin’s face was devoid of any traces of his previous laughter. “Ji listen. The chances of a meet-cute like this, one that looks like it was literally taken from a drama or some rom-com movie, happening to someone is slim to none. You can bet your ass I’m not letting this go. You need to find this dude and marry him, Ji. Think of the stories you can tell”

“Hyunjin, I have a giant ass cut on my forehead. This is a meet-ugly, if anything.” 

“Even better! It makes for a funnier story! And what's a few cuts and bruises when you’re saving the man of your dreams? Your Prince Charming?” Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows, grinning like a maniac at Jisung.

“Okay, first of all, Prince Charming is like, the most boring Disney price ever okay. Prince Naveen though? He can get it.” Jisung grinned before the rest of what Hyunjin said sunk into his skull. “I- what- man of my dre- HYUNJIN!” He spluttered, the tips of his ears going red, the flush spreading down to his cheeks, making his multicoloured face even more colourful.

“Don’t even try to deny it Han Jisung. You’re downright besotted with this guy. I can see your face when you think of him, y’know.” 

Han opens his mouth to protest, to argue, something, but shuts it at Hyunjin’s knowing smile and quirked eyebrow, settling for death glaring at him instead, the effect of which is lessened by his slightly swollen, purpled cheekbone.

****

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” Changbin held up his hands, an amused set to his jaw, laughter dancing in his eyes. “You climbed a tree to rescue a cat.”

“Mm-hm.”

“You, who is afraid of heights, climbed ten feet off the ground to rescue a cat, just because you couldn’t bear the sight of the crying boy.”

“...”

“Not only did you, who, did I mention, is afraid of heights, climb a tree, you then proceeded to fall from said tree-”

“C’mon Binnie are you really going to repeat this for the millionth time.”

“-onto a random guy-”

“Changbin.”

“-and broke him.” 

Minho inhaled deeply before letting out a long suffering sigh. “Yes, Changbin. We’ve been over this. Many, many, many times.”

“Still. I gotta say, Minho, I've tried setting you up with countless people, and none of them worked out, only for you to go and get yourself the most cliché meet-cute in the history of meet-cutes." Changbin laughed, shaking his head at the boy in the bed.

"The fuck is a meet-cute?" Minho asked, rolling his eyes over to stare at Changbin. "The boy I fell on was babbling on about it as well, but I chalked that upto the concussion I probably gave him." Minho crossed his arms, the image of the round-cheeked boy blinking up at him with his big, doe eyes crossing his mind, unbidden. He looked down at the left sleeve of his sweater, where the boy's blood had now crusted over, wincing as he thought back to the cut on his forehead.

"Y'know, like a sappy, cute, memorable introduction experienced by the two lead characters of a movie or drama." Changbin explained, mouth curving into a wide, cheeky grin. "The two characters usually end up falling for each other. It's one of the driving plot points of every single romantic comedy ever, be it drama or movie." 

“Binnie. We literally just went over how I almost crushed a man. We went over it multiple times. How is that sappy, or cute?”

“It is memorable, so it still counts. Plus, he called you cute, said you have dirt on your nose, and referred to you as Ron and himself as Hermionie! How is that not cute? ” Changbin asks, dismissing his extremely valid point with a wave, before going back to his gleeful plotting. “Seungmin and Jeongin are going to have a field day with this.” He cackles, before turning to look at Minho. “And oh, the stories I’m going to tell your future children!” He rubs his hands together, probably thinking about the best ways to be the coolest uncle to Minho’s non-existent human children, while simultaneously embarrassing Minho and bleeding this story dry.

“Soonie, Doongi and Dori will hear nothing about this incident. And also, they hate you, so HA.” Minho childishly stuck out his tongue at Changbin, crossing his arms and sliding further down the bed, before turning to the other boy with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“And you’ll have to be taller than my human children for them to take you seriously.”

“YAH!”

****

“He literally fell out of the sky and into your arms!” Hyunjin exclaimed, handing Jisung a cracked open can of peach iced tea he’d picked up at the convenience store around the corner after feeling bad enough for the bruised boy to want to not subject him to bland, overcooked hospital food as well, along with some triangle kimbap, which was long gone now. And Jisung would probably appreciate this gesture more if it wasn’t for Hyunjin endlessly prattling on about how this was a match made in heaven.

“He fell from a tree and landed on my back.” Jisung replied dryly, accepting the can from him and taking a sip from the can, sighing as the refreshing liquid slipped down his throat.

”But think of the endless possibilities to get your game on, Ji! He swept you off of your feet!”

“Knocked me off my feet is more like it.”

“He blew your mind!”

“In the literal sense? Cause he gave me a head wound and a mild concussion.”

“He took your breath away.”

“And asphyxiated me for a couple minutes.”

“Okay, now you’re just exaggerating.” Hyunjin swatted Jisung’s arm slightly. “He wouldn’t have been on you for more than 30 seconds. And he definitely didn’t asphyxiate you.”

“Sure felt like it.” Jisung mumbled, putting the now-empty can back into the plastic bag Hyunjin had hung on the side of the bed.

“There’s one important question we haven’t addressed yet. Whatever was he doing up in that tree in the first place?” Hyunjin asks, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Jisung mumbled something unintelligible, burying his face in his hands as he remembers the boy’s rushed explanation.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hyunjin asks, craning forward to hear Jisungs words.

Heaving a deep sigh, Jisung fiddles with the hem of his (now muddied) hoodie, before he begrudges an answer mumbled a little louder than before. 

“He was rescuing this little boy’s cat.”

****

“I should go apologise.” Minho says, wincing slightly as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. ‘A lot.’ He added, mentally. That head wound didn’t look that great the last time Minho saw the boy.

Changbin looked up from his phone, where he was probably texting their other friends about every single embarrassing detail of the incident. “You should. And I want to meet him too.” He straightened up and stood from the chair, stretching before grabbing his backpack, which he’d placed on the floor beside him when he came in. “Let’s go.”

“Where? I don’t even know him.” Minho pointed out, looking around for his shoes as he wriggled his toes and rolled his ankles, stretching his legs. He was definitely in better shape than the other boy, that was for sure. Should Minho thank him for breaking his fall as well?

“Minho, he’s literally on the other end of the room. Come on.” And with that, Changbin spun on his heel and pushed aside the curtain surrounding the bed, striding purposefully towards the last bed on the opposite end. 

“Wait- WAIT, CHANGBIN.” Minho hisses, scrabbling to get his shoes on before getting off the bed, grabbing his jacket and backpack before rushing after Changbin.

****

Hyunjin’s gleeful scream and peals of laughter that followed Jisung divulging that piece of information were thankfully cut off by the sound of the curtain separating them from the rest of the ER being pulled back, and, in a speak of the devil moment, they see the very boy they were talking about rushing to get a hold of…

“Changbin?” Jisung stares incredulously at the sorther man with buff arms, decked head to toe in back, just as the boy who crashed into him grab’s the other’s shoulder.

“Minho?” Hyunjin echoes, staring open-mouthed at the other boy (who still has a couple dry leaves in his hair, Jisung notes.)

“Jisung?”

“Hyunjin?”

Jisung’s ever-helpful brain readily supplies him with ‘Donkey!’ which he ignores just as readily, choosing to focus on the situation at hand instead.

“You both know each other?” Minho turns towards Changbin, while Jisung’s eyes flit between Minho and Hyunjin. “Wha-Um.. Hm?” He asks intelligently.

“Yeah, Jisungie’s in my music composition class. We were paired on this project a couple months ago, and yeah.” Changbin replied. “Well, Jisung, meet Minho. And Minho, this is Jisung.” He gestures between the two of them.

“Hi.” Jisung discreetly wipes his hand on his jeans before shyly holding it out for the other boy, Minho (who still looks gorgeous, even after falling from a damn tree. ‘Not fair’, Jisung thinks), who takes it and gives him a careful handshake, his grip slowly growing tighter and tighter as guilty eyes roam all over Jisung’s face, taking inventory of his injuries. And Jisung was perfectly fine with getting his hand crushed by Minho, till that moment was interrupted by a slight cough from Hyunjin.

“And Minho and I are on the university dance team together.” He pipes up, eyes flitting between Minho, Jisung and their joined hands, before moving to settle on Changbin. “But I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you yet. Changbin, was it?” Hyunjin got up from his seat, and slid past Minho who, much to Jisung’s displeasure, let go of his hand at Hyunjin’s sudden movement.

“Mmm. And you're the one that did that brilliant solo to 'Circle' during the showcase a couple months ago." Changbin drawled, eyes twinkling as some sort of unspoken communication happened between the two, even though they’d just met.

“Why, yes I am. Care to step out with me so you can tell me how much you loved my performance?” Hyunjin grabbed onto the older’s arm and pulled him outside, pulling the curtain closed behind them, but not before throwing Jisung the most unsubtle wink ever.

“Oh my god.” Jisung groans, dropping his head into his hands again, wincing as his palm made contact with his bruised cheekbone. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Minho still looking at him with a guilty expression. But, before he could say anything or even look up-

“I'm sorry!” Minho blurted, twisting around a ring on his index finger. His eyes finally lock with Jisung’s, all wide and filled with apology, and how could Jisung say anything against those eyes, man? “I’m really really sorry for falling on you. That cut looks nasty.” He waves in the direction of Jisung’s forehead, concern mixing in with the apologetic tone.

“Oh no tha- I mea- its no-” Jisung tripped over his words in his rush to wave off Minho’s apology, before taking a deep breath. “It’s totally okay. It’s just a scratch, and it wasn’t even that bad.”

“Jisung I literally fell from a tree and landed on you. I’m pretty sure my elbows dug into you and-”

“No, I mean, they didn’t dig in that hard and-”

“Gave you a million bruises, not to mention a gaping cut on your forehead-”

“Yeah, but they don’t hu-”

Jisung thought that he faintly heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hyunjin’s whisper ‘oh my god you absolute losers”, but he was too caught up in trying to protest Minho’s words that he decided to let it go for now.

“And a mild concussion that resulted in you calling me cute and telling me I have dirt on my nose-.”

At that, Jisung paused to really look at the older, and realised that the man now had amused twinkle in his eye. Well, two can play that game, he supposed.

“You still do.” He interrupted Minho mid-tirade. “You still have dirt on your nose. And twigs in your hair. And yes, my whole body is one giant bruise and it hurts. Whatcha gonna do about it, Minho?” He asked, a small smile playing around his lips.

“Let’s be real, if anyone can pull off the ‘just fell from a tree’ look, it's me.” Minho replies, striking a pose, before turning to look at Jisung again, expression changing to mirror his. “And how about I treat you to a meal? A ‘sorry I almost crushed you/yay you’re mostly okay’ meal, if you will.”

“Your bestest friend in the whole wide world is hungry too!” A voice whisper-sang from the other side of the curtain, after which Jisung and Minho heard a smack that suspiciously sounded like skin on skin followed by Changbin cursing softly. Catching each other’s eyes, they stared for a moment before breaking into laughter, Minho shaking his head as he called out. “Okay you eavesdropping fucks, you’re invited too.” The curtain swished open to reveal Changbin side-eyeing Hyunjin with distrust while the latter clapped his hands in excitement. “There’s this hole-in-the-wall ramen place right near the uni that makes the best pyongyang naengmyeon. Let’s go!”

****

Minho nudged Jisung’s shoulder with his own as they four made their way towards the ramen place, Hyunjin and Changbin walking in front of them as they bickered on about something or the other. “I really am sorry for falling on you Jisung. I know I kinda passed it off as a funny incident or something at the hospital, but I feel terrible and just… yeah. I’m really sorry." He said quietly.

Jisung turned to look at him, and Minho was caught off-guard by the sincerity in his big eyes as he spoke. “It’s alright, Minho. It really is. It looks worse than it feels, I promise. Plus, the hospital put me on some really good painkillers, so I can’t feel a thing.” He winked, grinning widely, and making Minho grin in return, as he took in Jisung's features. The shaggy blond hair, his doe eyes, that heart shaped smile. 'Wow.' Minho thought to himself. Changbin was right, for once in his life. 'Lee Minho you are whipped.' 

They walked along in silence for a couple moments before Jisung nudged Minho this time. “I do have something to ask you, though.”

“Hm?” Minho turned to look at the boy beside him, and Jisung got caught up in admiring the way the streetlights looked like tiny stars trapped in the other's irises before he remembered what he wanted to say.

“So…” He drew out, the tip of his tongue poking cheekily out of the corner of his mouth. “... did it hurt?”

Minho’s loud, head-thrown-back laugh echoed in the quiet night, causing quite a few heads to turn, and warming up the chill autumn air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> If you've read till here, THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY
> 
> THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE WRITTEN IN FOUR YEARS. And I would like to thank Stray Kids for getting me to a place and giving me enough strength (and material lmao) to break through a four-year writer's block and actually finish writing something. I don't know how good/bad this is (it is definitely an unbeta'd hot mess lmao) BUT IT IS MY BABY AND I LOVE IT SM.
> 
> The idea for this fic came from one of my late-night Tumblr scroll-throughs of Prompts and AU's. The prompt went "Person A literally falls out of the sky into Person B's arms" or something like that (I'm not able to find the particular post, sorry!) but its been stewing in my head for OVER A YEAR and the I discovered Stray Kids back in May and idk Minsung just fit this idea so naturally in my head that the words were literally screaming to be let out (dramatic, yes, but that is literally how I felt) and now here we are.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS, TELL ME WHERE/HOW I CAN IMPROVE, CONSTRUCTIVELY POINT OUT MISTAKES AND ALL THAT.
> 
> ALSO COME SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT SKZ ON MY IG @wreckithan
> 
> BYEEE SEE YOU SOON (HOPEFULLY)


End file.
